My Place
by BCSHOEBOX
Summary: Ruth must learn to find her place in this weird land called Thedas and on top of that she is a mage, which puts her in more danger.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Who am I?**

Everything was cold. I turned over and I touched snow, this wasn't right. Opening my eyes, I stared up at a hole in the sky. It looked to be a green vortex.

"Over here, there's someone over here!" I looked over to my right to see a people approaching me. I tried to stand up, but my legs gave out and I landed on my knees. My head was spinning. As they approached I noticed that they were wearing armor, it almost looks to be something one would see in medieval times. "Take her back to Haven, the Spymaster would want to talk to her." Three men approached me.

Two men got on each side of me and picked me up. "Please, what is going on?" I pleaded, I could barely keep up. I started to see black dots in my vision and my mind was feeling fuzzy.

"The Spymaster will take care of you, traitor." Before everything went black, my last thought was, where am I?

There was a clanging of chains "Open the door." A feminine voice rung through the room. I found myself on a cot and just as the hinges on the door opened, I sat up. I rubbed my head feeling a nasty headache that would have rivaled any hangover. I looked up to see a woman in purple with chainmail over her figure. She had a hood over her red hair. Steal eyes met mine.

"My scouts found you by the explosion, I want to know why you were there and who you are?"

"I don't know. I am not sure how I got here." I tried to explain myself. This must be a dream, a very medieval dream. Her glare cut through me, but I stood my ground so to speak. "Where am I?"

"Haven." She stood in front of me, forcing eye contact. I felt myself at a disadvantage as I sat there and had her loom over me. "Do you not remember even your name?"

"Yes, sorry it is Ruth." I was very flustered, "Ruth Perry." Before she could say another word, a guard came in.

"She's awake," the male voice said. Without another word, the women in purple left but she gave me one more glance before leaving. The barred door shut behind them and I was left alone.

This allowed me time to think and ponder about the actions that led me to this dungeon or whatever this jail is.

I closed my eyes and tried to think.

I remembered waking up this morning or what ever day it was. Got dressed into my jeans and black long sleeve shirt, which is what I am currently wearing. I planned on walking to work since it was only two miles away from my apartment, but I never made it there I think. I don't recall making it there. The park path took me through a forest part, but it gets a little fuzzy after that.

Minutes passed, soon hours did too. With no clock or any windows, I could not tell how much time had truly pasted. Am I to stay here to rot in this cell? Eventually gave into exhaustion and fell asleep on the little cot.

I was awoken by the banging on the cell bars. A guard had come by and placed a loaf of bread with a mug of water through the bars. Realizing I was parched, I drank the water down with in a few seconds flat. The bread was hard and tough to chew, they probably kneaded it too much, but it was better than nothing.

Not soon after, the lady in purple came back but with another woman, who had short black hair. Her features where sharp and wore a serious expression that made her all that more frightening. They opened my cell and entered. I was not to be put at a disadvantage again, so I stood up and faced them on eye level.

I was sized up by their gaze and I felt my palms sweating.

"I have heard that you don't recall getting here?" the short hair woman said, with a disgusted look on her face. "You must know why you are here. The conclave has been destroyed and the rift in the sky is the evidence that someone was behind this." She paces in the small area, "Somehow you had fallen out of the rift as our Herald closed it." Her face is inches away from mine, "You claim to not know anything."

I swallow nervously before speaking. "I—I don't know anything that you are talking about. I am not truly sure where I am at besides the name of Haven." I hold my ground. "I was just on my way to work when I woke up here, in this medieval cosplay place or whatever this is."

I am grabbed by the collar of my shirt and thrown up against the wall by the short hair woman. "You tell me that you know nothing of the explosion that killed the Divine."

"Cassandra," Someone exclaimed. "I believe she is telling the truth." It was a woman of small stature with what looked like pointed ears.

"Harold, how can you be sure?" The woman, who I now know is Cassandra.

"I can just tell, also it was just two days ago that you believed that I was the guilty party." She was quick to quip back. This Herald person looked towards me. "Sorry about this, I am sure you have questions but first let's get you out of here and in to better clothing."

I was at a loss of words and just followed her out. The lady in purple and Cassandra followed behind me as we went up the stairs that took us out the dungeon.

The outside hurt me eyes and had to shield myself with my hand. Fresh air hit my lungs with a bit of chill. I looked around and it seemed that I was in the middle of some sort of village that seemed out of time. The two women behind left me and Nenril by ourselves.

"My name is Nenril.", the Herald said, looking at me.

"Ruth."

"Sorry about the treatment but there is a lot of suspicion going around."

"What country am I in? I don't feel like I am in America anymore."

"America, is that where you are from?" She looked confused, "You're in Ferelden."

It was my turn to give her a confused look. There was no country that I was aware of with a name like that. My stomach twisted with worry. Nothing was making any sense and I felt at a loss of words. Nenril noticed my distress and grabbed my hand. "We will figure out how we can help you, but before we talk anymore let's get you a bath and some clothes." She gave me a once over. I looked down and saw myself covered in dirt. Embarrassed I turned my head.

"That would be lovely."

She led me to a cabin, not letting go of my hand. "I already had a bath drawn for you. Just take some time to yourself. Clothes are on the bed." She smiled at me. I was surprised that she had already believed my innocence before even meeting me.

"Thank you." I managed to say to her.

"When you are down, come back to the Chantry," she explained, "the building that you came from but just go right to the back room with the double doors." I nodded back.

She closed the door and left me inside the cabin by myself. I will have to go along with all of this. The bath looked so inviting. Exhaling out loud, I got undressed and dropped myself into the tub that sat in the middle of the room. The water was still warm and allowed me to relax. A thought crossed my mind, and once there it did not leave. What if I am in a different world or an alternate reality? It seemed impossible, yet here I am. If true, how am I to get home?

This was not going anywhere, I dunked my head under the water. Scrubbing the dirt off of me and out of my hair, got out and dried off. The clothes that Nenril left were a pair of black leggings or something like that, and a green tunic. A red scarf sat there, which I used as a belt since the tunic was very loose around my waist. I tied a knot to the side of my hip. I did not see a hairbrush, so I used my hands to brush out my hair.

"Well that's as good as that gets," I said to myself. Time to go back to this Chantry-thing building and find Nenril.


	2. Chapter 2: Where Am I?

**Thanks to everyone who is reading my story. I also want to say thanks for the review, I went back to chapter one and fixed my spelling on Herald, for some reason I kept spelling it as Harold.**

Chapter Two: Where Am I?

The chantry was the only building that stood out among the town. Walking into the building, I felt warmer and the freedom from the chilly air was a huge relief. Now to look for the two large doors that would lead me to the room that Nenril talked about. She said backroom, so I wondered down the corridor until I reached the end of it. Before I opened the doors, I hear people speaking on the other side.

"Herald," a masculine voice spoke, "It's not right to allow her free reign around Haven. I can have one or two of my soldiers supervise her."

"I agree with the Commander," it was Cassandra's voice, "We just started the Inquisition and we can't have someone, with her circumstances, moving around unsupervised. Leliana still hasn't found any information on her."

"Cassandra's right, I can't find any family or city records of her," I recognized the voice of the woman that had worn purple. She must be this Leliana. "This is very troubling."

"You had the same suspicions abut me." Nenril spoke, "Give her a chance."

"That may be true Herald," another female voice spoke, her voice held a different accent compared to everyone else. To be honest, everyone had a unique accent. "But you have proven yourself, this woman has not."

"She fell through the rift," Nenril said, "Like I did, and I believe she means no harm. I would go as far to say that she may be in the same situation as I am."

"But she doesn't bear the mark as you do?" Cassandra interrupted.

Nenril was really defending me in there, however it gave me more questions than answers. I thought I would be better informed, but I am more confused then ever. A shadow fell over me. Dammit, this cannot be good being catch eavesdropping. I looked behind me to find a bald man with pointy ears.

My face heated up and I could only guess that it was red with embarrassment and shame at being caught.

"I…was just…waiting for them to finish their meeting…." I stuttered out. Mentally face palming myself. I did not need to give this guy an explanation. For all I know, he had no idea if I was listening in or not but now he knows. I cannot stop myself from looking at his ears, despite trying to maintain eye contact with him. His whole person was very intimidating and gave off a very powerful air about him, despite how humbly he was dressed.

He noticed my staring and seemed to be annoyed at it. "Are you the one who also fell out of the rift?" He spoke in a stern voice. Reminded me of a professor.

"Umm…yeah," I struggled to speak, "That's…that's what has been said." How could this get anymore awkward?

Someone cleared their throat behind me causing me to jump. Please dear God don't let this moment get any worst. I brought my full attention to this other person. The door was open now and there stood another tall man, but he had normal ears and was broader. His blonde hair brushed back but it was his eyes that were intense and caught me off guard, with their golden color. My nerves were going haywire and I could feel my heart in my throat. What am I to do, I thought.

Nenril came around the blonde man.

"Ruth, glad you could find us." She spoke kindly to me, "You had me worried that you got lost." Her smile eased me a little in this weird and awkward situation. She grabbed my arm and pulled me into the room. A huge table stood in the middle of the chamber and it looked like a map was placed on it. Different markers were set at different areas. Torches lit up the room, like it did most of the Chantry. I noticed there was no electricity or any type of modern technology in this place or any where in the town.

"I wanted to introduce you to everyone and give you a chance to tell us about yourself to the advisors." She smiled, treating me as a friend and not as an outsider like the others viewed me as. "This is Leliana," she proved me right, the lady in purple was indeed Leliana. This woman had suspicion written all over her. "She's our spymaster." I did not know how to respond to that, so we moved on. "Josephine is our ambassador." There stood a lady in fancy clothing with ruffles. Her dark complexion and hair were beautiful. She had an exotic flair about her.

"A pleasure to meet you." She gave a little bow.

"You too." I said, awkwardly.

"Commander Cullen," Nenril now was talking about the blonde man, "oversees our forces." He gave a curt nod to me. At least he acknowledges me, I guess. There was a sword attached at his hip along with the armor he wore. There was something unique about his armor, besides the fact he was wearing armor, there was a cloak that had fur attached to the shoulder part.

"You've met Cassandra earlier," Nenril pointed out the woman with the short hair from earlier, "Hopefully this is a better encounter." I hope so too. She did throw me against the wall. I still am confused on the answers she wanted from me. "Last but not least this is Solas, our Arcane advisor."

Arcane advisor? Like magic or something like that. I feel like I have stepped out of time or outside of my world. I felt a drop in my stomach. I do not get anxiety about things too much but this place, these people how can I not. I took a deep breathe and realized everyone was looking at me.

"Nice to meet everyone," I spoke in a bit of a high pitch voice. Rubbing my hands together, this feeling of being helpless and unfamiliar situation had me more unsure of myself then I have ever been.

We all stood around the table, I was between Nenril and Cullen. I leaned more towards to Nenril, I felt more secured with her. "We wanted to discuss more about you," Nenril broke the silence, "and to discuss more about where you are from." She gestured to the map. I looked over it and saw unfamiliar lands. I had never heard of Ferelden or Orlais.

"I don't recognize any of this." I said, not looking at anyone's faces. "I am from a place called America or rather to be more accurate, I am from Oregon."

"That is not a place that I am familiar with," Josephine spoke, "but that does not mean it does not exist. I will look into it."

"How do you not recognize any of this map?" Leliana questioned me. "This is the most basic map of Thedas."

"Thedas?" I was confused, the word sounded weird, "Is that the country that we are in?" It was everyone else's turn to look at me confused. That's not good.

"Thedas is what the world is called," the Commander spoke, " We are in the country of Feralden." He looked for recognition in my reaction but I am sure he only found me in disarray to this information.

"That doesn't help," I whispered, baffled by all of this.

"Maybe we should call it a day," Nenril noticed how jumbled up I was, "I planned on it being longer but I think that we should reconvene in the morning. That way Ruth can get some proper sleep and food." I could not agree more.

"The Herald is right this can wait until morning," Cassandra was quick to agree. I would have thought she would have wanted to interrogate me more. No one seemed to disagree, however the Commander did have one last thought.

" I still believe that she not be allowed to more freely among Haven," the Commander was serious in his speech, " I can assign a guard to oversee her." Great an armored babysitter.

"No, I will accompany her throughout Haven," Nenril said. "She will also stay in my cabin till we figure out what to do."

"Well that's settled." Josephine said, trying to quietly close the discussion.

"Very well," the Commander rubbed the back of his neck, clearly not happy with the idea.

Solas never said a word during this meeting and I wondered why. He only spoke those few words towards me.

Everyone slowly left the room till it was just Solas, Nenril, and me. Solas approached us and spoke to Nenril.

"How is the mark?" Solas looked towards Nenril's hand, "Does it pain you anymore?" Nenril removed her glove to show a green mark on her left hand, which glowed brightly.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, alarmed.

"It's fine Solas," Nenril had a sad smile on her face, "It stopped hurting after I closed that rift towards the breach."

"Do you have any mark similar to Nenril?" Solas directed the question to me. As far as I knew I was not glowing green.

"No, I think I would have noticed," I nervously laughed. "What is the mark?"

"It helps close rifts and with any luck it can close the breach in the sky." Nenril just made me more confused, but I just nodded my head. "Let's head to the tavern now, I could use a drink after this meeting." After saying bye to Solas, Nenril led me out of the Chantry.


End file.
